


fetch

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collar buckles snugly around Dean's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "puppyplay, top!Sam".

The collar buckles snugly around Dean's throat, his pulse hummingbird-fast under Sam's fingers. Satisfied, Sam looks down at his naked and kneeling brother from his chair and runs a hand through his hair with the command, "Fetch."

Head down, Dean crawls willingly across the room to the small pile of equipment Sam left out for this purpose. He watches Dean's retreating back, licking his lips at how the globes of his ass gleam in the dull light, and wonders what his brother will choose first.

He doesn't have to wait long. Dean returns, and Sam cups his chin, asking playfully, "What have you got there, boy?"

He laughs when Dean drops the cock ring by his feet, bending over and running a hand up his brother's hardening length in surprise. "Fuck... You're hard already? We only just started." His hand comes down on his brother's bare ass and Dean yelps at his feet, hips rocking forward helplessly.

Taking pity on him, Sam bends over, snapping the ring in place around his dick and smiling at Dean's relieved exhale. "Good boy. Now fetch."

Cock bobbing against his stomach, Dean crawls away again and Sam has to adjust his increasingly tight pants when his brother turns back to face him, large red butt plug clamped between his teeth.

He drops it at his feet and turns, presenting his ass for Sam's attentions, and Sam runs a hand down his spine, commenting in amusement, "Should've known you'd want something up your ass. Look at you, all slicked open and spread like a little bitch..."

Dean whimpers, shoulders trembling with the effort to stay on all fours as Sam parts his cheeks. Smiling, he places the plug against Dean's quivering hole, easing the end inside before stopping and listening to his brother's impatient whine.

"You want this, Dean?"

Dean nods from the floor, looking back over his shoulder with pleading green eyes.

"Fuck yourself on it."

Dean's shoulders slump at the command but he obeys, pushing himself back onto the plug with a low moan as Sam watches the silicon plug disappear inch by inch between his cheeks. Not giving Dean time to adjust, he slaps his ass as soon as it's in, sending him forward again. "Fetch."

Dean's progress is slower this time, cock leaking at the stimulation, and Sam watches as he struggles to pick something up off the floor, ass raised as a consequence of the position. He manages eventually and Sam grins as Dean returns with reluctance, a tiny chain caught between his teeth.

"Good boy." His hand ruffles Dean's hair as he takes the chain, leaning over to tweak his nipples into peaks.

"You don't like this, do you? Don't like having your nipples clamped?" Dean whines low in his throat as Sam slips the metal clamps on the hardened nubs of his nipples and Sam presses a kiss to his forehead as a reward. "Good, Dean. You know I like seeing you like this."

Dean's legs shake as he turns back, crawling painfully slowly across the room to the final object, silver chain hanging between his nipples and the black collar and red plug standing out against his flushed skin. His eyes stay fixed on the floor the whole way back, sweat visible on his back as he offers the green ball gag up for Sam's inspection.

"Good boy," he repeats, patting Dean's cheek patronizingly.

The gag is pushed firmly between his brother's full lips, and Dean's eyes widen at the same time, big, nervous, and aroused. Sam's cock is achingly hard against his jeans but he tries to ignore it as he gets to his feet and circles Dean, murmuring in approval.

"Christ, you look good like this, Dean. All plugged and obedient and sluttish."

Dean looks up imploringly at the praise but Sam sighs in regret. "I know, I want to as well." He reaches for the leash and shoots Dean a knowing smile. "But first? Walkies."


End file.
